The Willy Wonka Story: UnRated and Exposed
by BlueKlearWater
Summary: Five special girls receive some gold tickets in weird chocolate bars one day. Dun dun! So, it’s off to Willy Wonka’s factory of magical surprises with the five other original winners! Hail the random, hail it!


**The Willy Wonka Story:  
****Un-rated and Exposed****  
:O  
****Co-written by AnimeDarkside and Offspring1014 (AD actually writes it, Offspring1014 just comes up with ideas)**

Five special girls receive some gold tickets in weird chocolate bars one day. Dun dun! So, it's off to Willy Wonka's factory of magical surprises with the five other original winners! What havoc will they bring? And who will win the prize? (it's not who you think!)

Mild language, crude humor, and lots of randomness

I do not own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. My friends and I belong to ourselves. XD

* * *

It was a regular day in Philadelphia, PA, USA, Planet Earth. Yes, it was nice…until…THEY woke up.

"GET YOUR FOOT OUTTA MY CAKE!"

"IT'S EIGHT O'CLOCK IN THE MORNING, YOU FREAK! WHY ARE YOU EATING **CAKE**?"

"Shut up…"

"DEAR GOD, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO THE CEILING!"

What was supposed to be a team Nine sleepover turned into a mass-pre-homicidal meltdown. Only half of team Nine showed up.

Team Nine was a special ground of individuals. They were all girls and weere all a little weird in their own sense. They were a super hero team (or they tried to be), but never really got down that sophisticated gleam…

"STOP RUINING MY BIRTHDAY PARTY!" Jessie shrieked finally. She was the official Boy-Distracter of the Nine. She had the strange ability to walk through walls or other solid objects. It was called dematerialization.

"…why are your socks always ruined at your birthday parties?" Vickie, the eldest of the group, asked. She could change into any animal she pleased. She was the official Negotiator.

"…I dunno. Curse I guess."

"Sorry for ruining your already demolished birthday…" Becky replied darkly. She could teleport and was the unofficial leader of the Nine. Not that she was any more special than the others, but she was the only one who actually knew what she was doing half the time. She was also Vickie's younger sister.

Someone stirred underneath one of the sleeping bags on the floor. "…Shut up guys…lemme sleep." That was Lauren, the usually hyper one, who was named the Official Bait. (She wasn't aware of it, so they never told her about it)

"Lauren, get up already. Everyone else is awake…" Dana yawned. Her power was mind reading and the mild ability to control people's thoughts. She was the Official Spy of the Nine.

"…man…oh well. Get that cake outta here!" Jessie pointed to the cake.

Becky looked at her pleadingly. "But I'm hungry!"

"Have these chocolate bars!" Lauren suddenly was sitting up. She threw the bars at them and rolled back to sleep.

"…" All four other girls stared at the chocolate bars in the middle of the floor. They didn't have a brand name or any title, but that's not why they stared.

"Lauren…where the hell did you get five chocolate bars in the middle of my bed room?" Jessie asked.

"I dunno…found them over there." Her arm reached out under the blanket and pointed to the table on the other side of the room. "…just eat 'em and be quiet…jeez…"

"…Oh well, FOOD!" Becky grabbed one and bit into it. She coughed slightly and then realized she needed to take the wrapper off first.

"Wow, take Meghan away and we have a whole new garbage disposal unit!" Dana exclaimed. She was talking about the other Nine member, Meg. She was the official Vice President of the Nine, the understudy of Becky. She had, uh, quite the infamous hunger for food, and she could fly. She's not in this story, however.

"So…let's eat!" Jessie grinned, while pulling the wrapped off one of the candy bars. Vickie and Dana did the same.

Before they finished pulling off the silver wrapper, they heard Becky squeak. She only did that when something shocking and utterly mind blowing happened to her.

"What? Is it poisoned?" Jessie asked.

Vickie grinned and shook her fist at the ceiling. "Yessss!"

"…guys…look!" Becky said shakily, ignoring her sister. The others looked over, even Lauren lifted her head up to see. They all gasped.

In Becky's hand was a golden ticket, a small piece of it ripped off in the corner.

The room was silent for a while. No one dared to move or speak.

Then, Jessie grinned at her friend. "HA! You're like that **fat** kid in the movie!"

"SHUT UP!" Becky shouted back, turned a faint color of pink.

"Is that REAL?" Dana asked, amazed. It looked exactly like the ones from the movie they had all seen recently.

Becky held the ticket up to the light coming from the window. "HOLY FUDGE MONKEYS, I THINK IT IS!"

"Wow," Vickie said plainly.

"'WOW'? IS THAT ALL YOU CAN SAY? WE GOT TICKETS TO GO SEE MY SEX GOD—I mean…uh…" Becky paused. Everyone looked at her with a bewildered and slightly disturbed face. "Uh, I mean, that could mean we could mean a Johnny-Depp-look-a-like-crazy-dude named Willy Wonka…who happens to be really hot."

"I'm gonna try to ignore you now…" Vickie said, looking back to her candy bar. Inside hers was a ticket too. As they all opened the bars, they realized each of them had been given a ticket. All of them looked real enough to spook them.

"I'm getting me a plane ticket to England—right now!" Jessie sprang up from her seat and raced towards her door.

"Get one for me too!" Dana shouted after her.

"ME!" Becky demanded, leaping after her best friend.

Vickie grinned and then, in a poof of orange smoke, used her power. Instead of a young teenage girl laying on the floor, there was a grinning tabby cat. She leaped to her feet, picked her ticket up in her mouth and zoomed past her sister. She had to stop, however, when she nearly ran into Jessie, who had stopped moving in the middle of the hallway.

"What is it? MOVE!" Vickie hissed past the ticket, arching up in an annoyed way. Yes, she could talk…

"Guys…" Jessie started to say, her voice wavering. Something was wrong.

"What is it?" Dana asked, pulling Lauren out with them into the hallway.

Becky noticed as well. "HOLY SHMOKES!"

"Please stop inventing your own exclamations…" Vickie muttered.

"THE FLOOR IS GONE!" Both Jessie and Becky shouted unanimously.

Indeed, a black abyss filled the once wooden floors. All five gaped downwards, too scared to move.

"Hello?" Lauren called down into the black mass.

Well, that was just stupid.

The floor rippled like a multitude of waves. Then, without warning, the non-existent platform holding them up collapsed. All five girls shrieked.

But that was even more stupid, cause no one would really hear them.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Becky, Jessie and Lauren were screaming, holding onto each other as they plunged into darkness.

"Well, here we go to another adventure…" Dana said darkly, crossing her arms.

Vickie closed her eyes and frowned. "Yep."

Watch out Wonka—team Nine (though only half of them) are coming to visit!

* * *

o.o chapter one, done. Whoo. Stay tuned for chapter two! 


End file.
